


Timeless Sky

by runawaythoughts



Category: Elemental - ScratchStang (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Hurt and comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, how do you tag?, i guess, no one sleeps lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaythoughts/pseuds/runawaythoughts
Summary: Amber contemplates everything that's happened.
Relationships: Amber/Halcyon, Jay/Luna
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Timeless Sky

Carter is alive. 

Aurora is gone. 

They all have more abilities.

This is more than enough to keep Amber up at night. Not that they were sleeping well before.

Her sentiments aren't shared however, as the final revelation excites Luna. She can hear the fire elemental whispering theories, speculating what their powers will be. Jay laughs in return. Luna lets out a quiet snicker.

It’s comforting. Something more bright and tangible than night bearing down on them. The stars are nowhere to be found. The moon hangs in a permanent whole, unmoving in the sky. Amber stares at the bright light. They’re exhausted from a day of running, fighting, and other various other life-threatening scenarios. 

The whole world is moving, and the moon remains still.

So she watches it, clings to it like the last light on earth.

There’s a hand on her shoulder.

“You should try to sleep.” Halcyon mutters roughly. His tone is almost harsh, with something softer underneath. It’s kind of cute, the way he doesn’t know how to be nice. When she smiles at him, he looks away. “We just have a long day ahead of us,” Halcyon mutters, “that’s _all.”_

“Doesn’t that apply to every day?” She whispers.

He pouts. “I’m trying to be nice here.”

“I know. I know.” Amber murmurs. “If anyone needs sleep, it’s you.”

“Thank you.” He whisper-shouts sarcastically. “I’m so happy you noticed”

Amber sighs, yanking his hood over his face. She hears him laugh in surprise. Satisfied, the earth user crawls out of her sleeping bag. No one’s slept a wink, so why bother trying.

Luna and Jay’s discussion has finally quieted down. The only sound is the crunch of her own footsteps. Amber rests a log, wondering where the stars went. She hasn’t seen them in a week. It should be peach season back at home now. How is her family doing without her?

Something hit the log. 

Amber whirls, sending vines in the attack's general direction. 

Carter lets out a stifled yell. “What the heck Amber?!”

She stops, immediately feeling guilty. “Sorry,” She mutters. Amber sits down again, undoing her vines slowly. She hates how ready she is to attack. She’s been attacked so many times. It’s almost second nature at this point.

Carter falls to the ground in a slump. “Thanks.” He says gratefully. “I should let you know I was coming.”

“No,” Amber groans, “t’s my fault. I was being stupid.”

She feels him settle besides her. “It’s fine.” Carter murmurs. “Being here can make you jumpy Just..maybe don’t attack at the slightest noise?.”

“I think it’s for good reason.” Amber mutters darkly.

A beat.

“There were five of you, weren’t there?”

She stiffens. “Yeah. But now there’s five of us again, so it’s fine.”

He makes a face she can’t read. “...There were five of us too.”

Amber looks at him slowly. When she’d first seen his face, it was stretched out in pure fear. He’d been running for his life. They’d all been, even if they hadn’t known it yet. Amber never considered the toll it’s taken on them. 

“What were they like?” She asks.

Carter sighs briefly. “We were...really stupid, actually. There was this one kid that tried to Naruto run. One guy tried to flick a rubber band at a monster. And, I swear this is true, one of us tried to ride it. Her name was Afi. She was all cute and tiny. Only twelve years old. 

“That young?” Amber asks.

“I know right?” He mumbles. “Little ball of energy. It was a nightmare trying to take care of her. I wasn’t the best at it, but I tried. There was this guy that was probably her brother. I think his name was Ezekiel. Really attractive, yeah? He looked out for all of us. He’s the one who helped me escape before... you know.”

Before he died. 

“We lost Aurora.” She murmurs. “It was an accident. I promise, we didn’t mean to leave her. She was having a meltdown. She thought we didn’t care about her she- she thought we were lying. Aurora couldn’t hear us.”

“I wish I’d noticed sooner.” Amber mutters finally.

Carter squeezes her hand. “It’s not your fault.”

“It’s not you’re either.”

They both pause at that. 

“We’re not going to lose anyone else.” Carter says. The tone of his voice is even, strong. 

She wonders how it’s possible.

“No, we’re not.”


End file.
